


My baby rewiring

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Platoon (1986)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Infant Death, Infanticide, Kevin Dillon - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: Bunny   isn't sure how he got here  in a cage with a bunch of pussy ass bitches.Or that he caught the eye for a certain  colonel bunny just wanted to do his job not have babies.
Relationships: Bunny (Platoon)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728787) by [Queenvampiresalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenvampiresalpha/pseuds/Queenvampiresalpha). 



Bunny knew he was in deep shit . Looking at his Rib fucking gook shot in him in the cross fire . 

Causing bunny to collapse on the ground while the rest of the platoon left him to die "you fuckers yelled bunny you come back here .  
Chris was about to turn around and help bunny but Barnes stop him.

Bunny prayed for a quick death close his eyes and waited for his short life to end . 

Bunny must of fallen asleep because  
When bunny woke up to a gun pointed at his face with a Viet Cong member with greasy hair and missing teeth someone who look like his parents were cousins was smiling down at Bunny .

Bunny taken to some camp thrown in a bamboo cage that was when Bunny found himself face to face with the colonel .

A tall fair hair man with hint of silver that shine when the sunlight hit. a manly man with the epic moustache with three other men .

Who who look around bunny's age and other two look around 21 .

"Your name is bunny laughed the colonel I thought that was a small animal not some moron with a awful tattoo the colonel was pointing to the rabbit tattoo on bunny's arm .

Bunny Remember the night he got that tattoo. It was in Bangkok after a heavy night of drinking before getting ship out to Saigon the next day.

Bunny didn't know why but he likes the idea of a cartoon rabbit growing up watching bugs bunny .

Than he left the tattoo parlour a members of the platoon who where also drinking with his team member shouted across the street "hey bunny nice tattoo this was the first time he was called Bunny . Bunny met him again in Saigon and he sill called bunny and a nickname stuck with bunny ever since .

"You know my name is Donny right snorted bunny. "Oh looks like we have a fighter said the colonel twirling his moustache. 

" I assume you know how to multiply "hey stay sill said the red headed man pressing a damp cloth on bunny's wound before he attempted to get the bullet out. The nerdy dark hair man with glasses was walking back and forth in the cage "oh this is bad this is really bad . The dark hair was nervous man who had a really stutter and this pissed bunny off. 

"Yeah no fucking shit I was the one who been shot said bunny in the most deadpan expression he could think of . Bunny didn't have time for bullshit nowadays because you had to focus your mind on Charlies hiding in the bushes trying to kill you. Bunny was a cold blooded killer and he was good at killing.

"So why you guys here asked bunny I thought the gooks would of killed you a long time ago.

"Yeah you would think so said the red headed man sill cleaning up bunny. "But there keeping us alive so we can do hard labour and not get fucking paid for it.

"We have to build a bridge over the river said the man with glasses .

"Why? asked bunny .

To make easy for the transport goods I guess said the red headed man at this point bunny realised he was a prisoner of war .

"So how do you get here bunny asked the red headed man . "My name is Sgt John Roberts said the red headed man I was in the hell cats platoon I was a pilot flying when I got hit and my plane crashed. 

"I survived being in the the jungle for week until the gooks found me and brought me here . "And you bunny asked the dark haired man . "His name is rev Gerald ford said John" he a minister out here to preach the word of God but gooks found him in the temple talking to the Buddhists monk and burn the temple and took him .

"Yeah he a pacifist never called a gook in his life said the colonel .

John got the bullet out of bunny and patch him up that put a bag pac underneath 

"It getting late John said we better get some sleep.

Bunny look at the sky and saw the star where bright tonight bunny slowly closed his eyes do you think my platoon will find me bunny asked John . "I'm sure there looking for you right now said John.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after the same man who pointed the gun at bunny started banging on the cage. " thời gian để thức dậy và đi làm. "Want is he saying? asked bunny . "He says it's time to wake up and get to work said Gerald . The man open the cage and started waving a bamboo stick .

"Wants the stick for bunny said "to beat the living fuck out of us said John. The man took a rope and tied it around bunny's neck and dragged him along. Bunny for miles until there stop at a unfinished bridge "nhanh lên con chó của bạn . Bunny was about to lose his shit and was ready to take that bamboo stick and stick it where the sun don't shine but the colonel stop him "oh I wouldn't do that of I was you sonny boy. said the colonel.

Bunny was forced to work in the hot sun for hours carrying equipment and building material looking over bunny saw the colonel watching him The Viet Cong started hitting bunny with the stick beating bunny behind the back bunny fall on the ground trying to catch his breath Bunny was wheezing as he was getting beaten repeatedly .

Bunny hated this place he hated this land the bridge the Viet Cong and his cellmate all bunny wanted was to go back to the camp return to Barnes and know he was safe.

After a day of hard labour in the hot sun bunny and the other where shoved back in the tiny cage .

That night as bunny slept he dreams about being back in In the camp smoking weed and killing pigs . 

As bunny was drinking a bud he thought he felt some shaking him . 

"Hey junior stop said bunny . "I ain't doing anything said junior .

But bunny sill felt himself being shaken than bunny snapped out of the dream he was having.

And soon realised he laying on his belly with his pants and underwear was down with the colonel on top of him. "Hey get the fuc.. the colonel put his hand over bunny's mouth to silent him. Bunny look over and saw John asleep.

Bunny felt the colonel's cock inside him tears fall down his face bunny did try to fight back but the colonel remove his hand over bunny's mouth and held him down bunny started sceaming loudly and this woke John and Gerald up.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey get the fuck off him yelled John .

Gerald took a rock from the ground that the bamboo cage was laying on and hit the colonel in the head causing him to fall on the ground . The blood spilt all over the ground . Gerald help a shaking bunny up "are you alright man . "Yeah fucking bastard yelled bunny before he spit at the colonel's lifeless body.

"Jesus fucking Christ Gerry said John I think you just killed him."I I I didn't mean to said Gerald .

" We got to get rid of the body before the gooks found out said bunny wiping the tears from his face bunny didn't normally show emotion or vulnerability but that fucker just raped Bunny.

"No where to put him said John .

The gooks are g gonna kill me said Gerald . 

"No no said John because we made a pac and became blood brothers if any one take the punishment it's me .

Bunny was surprised by this if this was someone like red O'Neil he would have thrown bunny and Gerald under the bus. 

That night there sit in the cage "so want do you mean your blood brothers? asked bunny. "Rev Gerald was badly shaken up when the Viet Cong burn down that Buddhist temple seeing those women and children burning alive would ruin any man we vowel to protect each other we are brother in this land this shit hole.

Bunny wish he felt that about someone in his platoon but bunny felt nothing for them bunny respected Barnes and saw him as a father but it now looking back Barnes Wasn't the most trusted person in the platoon.

There was Elias but he was a know it all and would do anything to get bunny and other in trouble .

The morning after the Viet Cong came for the normal routine but was surprised to see the colonel immediately turn to Bunny and pulled out of the cage and proceeded to beat him .


	4. Chapter 4

John speak Vietnamese to the man. "dừng lại tôi là người đã giết anh ta trừng phạt tôi .

Viet Cong stop whacking bunny with the bamboo stick and instead started beating the shit out of John . 

Than held John down took some rope and four poles tying John's to the poles pinning him down laying on his back. 

Bunny was shoved back in the cage before the Viet Cong left . Bunny watch John all day making sure he was safe. bunny couldn't believe he is a cold blooded killer and he actually cared for someone. It wasn't until evening when John was untied . 

When he allowed back in the cage it was raining the sound hard rain hitting the leaves of the plants of the jungle filled the air . 

"For fuck sake sergeant Barnes where are you thought? bunny. 

The colonel's body was thrown in the river to the crocodiles. Bunny keep telling himself that the platoon would find him soon but it than eight months past . 

Bunny was started get a bigger when they where at river get a drink John and Gerald notice looking at each other with concern locks on there Faces. "s s Someone got tell him said Gerald. "We'll tell him when the times right said John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah it's baby time🙄 
> 
> I'm sorry Kevin Dillon I think you a really good Acton I love you in entourage please don't sue me😔

John knew bunny wouldn't be to pleased about the elephant in the room.

Bunny was none the wiser to want has happened to him feeling his bowels where going hey wire feeling his guts was kicking him. 

Something bunny thought he saw a foot. One day when bunny was near the river looking down bunny notice he was getting a little heavy putting his hand on his belly it was firm . His boobs where bigger . 

Than bunny felt something warm trickling down his leg than he felt a small pain in his adamant . "Ahhh John John come quickly something happing . "Yeah said John I think you might be pregnant and in labor . "Want said bunny. "When the colonel was on top on you that how it happened. "You fucking dick you knew said bunny in between pains . "Donny said John I ... Bunny grabbed John's hair don't call me Donny. Bunny hated being called his real name because it reminded him of her . "Ow this fucking hurt said bunny "yeah they tree there maybe we should go behind it. Bunny grabbed hold of the tree as John help bunny get his pants off "ok I can see the head "owww bunny started screaming "relax breath said John ok now Push . Bunny started pushing unbearable to comprehend wants happening.

"I can't be happening I can't be pregnant Barnes is gonna kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny felt something slip out of him. Bunny look down and saw John was holding a very bloody looking baby . Bunny turned away and chose not to look at the baby as air started to fill it's lungs and the tiny baby started crying . "Want is it asked bunny is it a boy?

John cut the cord and check the baby it's a girl before he took his shirt off and wrapped the little girl up. John walk away with the baby knowing bunny didn't want to hold her.

John hid the baby from the Viet Cong. back in the cage . Bunny had his back turned to the baby girl "She beautiful said Gerald bunny didn't want to hold her he didn't want to look at her at this time. 

She started crying and bunny sill refuse to acknowledge her but John insisted "you have to feed her bunny didn't care she could stave to death and the world would better off.

But when it had been few hours and she was crying louder and didn't shut up bunny give up and pick her off the cage floor and held her just get to shut the fuck up. She latched on to bunny and started breastfeeding bunny felt a warmth and fuzzy feeling inside him Looking at her at for the first time "hello hey there kid whispered bunny.


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny took the baby and sat at the end of the corner . Holding her tightly she took hold of bunny's finger looking in her large blue eyes"hi baby I'm your dad. 

She was his baby. "I guess I need to think a name for you little dudette huh. 

"Karen patty Cathy Caroline Tammy . 

Bunny like the name Tabitha Marie Tammi for short. .

Bunny fell asleep holding his daughter for the first time. But when It was the middle of night and bunny woke hearing whispering .

"We have to do it said John . "But she is a child said rev Gerald . " Oh please She won't be missed said John "so it's settled we escape go the market sell the bitch to the gooks and sell bunny to the nearest brothel

"After wants happened to him hasn't he been through enough.

"Oh please said John bunny was asking for it the whore house will be good for him.

Bunny couldn't believe want he was hearing sell bunny and Tammi 

After everything that happened. bunny clenched his daughter tighter "we gotta find a way out of here bunny whispered in the cooing baby's ear before bunny thought he heard something behind the cage looking bunny saw hiding the bushes ginning like the Cheshire cat Ellis with Chris and Rhah who took one look at Tammi and muttered the word "want the fuck.

Before Bunny muttered "get me out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris slowly approached the cage "here said bunny handed the baby over "easy said Rhah hold her head it's a baby Taylor you fucking idiot sill whispering ."Well no one told me how to hold a baby Chris was also whispering but was sill getting annoyed with Rhah.

This caught the attention of John and Gerald John than grab bunny from behind and pulled a knife near his throat "move and I will fucking cut him I'll fucking do it. "Easy man let him go and no one gets hurt said Chris.

Bunny try to not panic seeing his daughter in Chris's arm he remembered want John said about Tammi we gonna sell that little bitch bunny felt a anger burn inside him. the mama bear kick in and Bunny grab the knife from John's hand and stab him in the neck blood spilt all over his face. 

"Oh yeah that our bunny said Chris. "Taylor shut up said bunny . Rev Gerald coward in the corner crying like a little girl when bunny walk towards him "gonna sell me to a whore house sell my daughter to the gooks as if she was yours . "No no said Gerald. "She not yours said bunny she's mine .

"No I didn't want to sell anyone I wanted you to have her. "Oh really said bunny you fucking liar before bunny stab John several times . Gerald Goebbels blood as he was dying .


	9. Chapter 9

As Elias cutting thought the bar with a machete Chris look at Rhah and said "did bunny just say the baby is his daughter. " I think so said rhah . They both give a concerned look as bunny made his way out of the cage.

Bunny immediately took Tammi from Chris "oh my little girl I wouldn't let those bastard sell you. "Yeah that his daughter said Elias to Chris and rhah he gonna definitely fuck that kid up. Bunny kiss Tami's "bunny said rhah who the hell is the father. 

Bunny told everyone about the colonel and how bunny didn't know he was pregnant until he was giving birth and that John and Gerald try to sell them both. 

"Asshole think they can sell anyone like a piece of meat muttered rhah . Elias look at the sky and said "come on guy the sun will come up eventually and Wolfie will be wondering where we are ? Walking back Tammi slept all the way through .


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I thought I would explore red O'Neil character and why he a cynical asshole .

By the time they return the camp the sun was just rising and red O'Neil was waiting for them at entry "hey asshole want took you so long have you finally got soft on the gooks. red laugh at his own joke taking the cigarette from his mouth and started laughing like a maniac until he saw the baby.

"All rights who didn't pull out said red I know it not easy getting a condom in the middle of the jungle but for fuck sake it not that hard to pull out. "She my daughter said bunny and it not because I didn't pull out. "Than wants with the fucking baby said red. 

Bunny told O'Neil want had happened tears came down from bunny's face Chris look ready to cry and Elias look ready to kill a motherfucker. All red said was "did feel good having someone inside you because let face it bunny you needed a good fuck ever since you killed those villagers. 

Elias tackled red to the ground and proceeded to punching him repeatedly Tammi made a small coo noise Chris turn to look at the baby and said "yeah kid that your uncle Elias he may be cool most of the time but secretly he has a dark side like all of us.

Barnes and Wolfie came running out to see want had happen and where force to break up the fight. 

Tami was now crying loudly in bunny's arm as he try to rock her back and forth trying to sooth her.

"Everyone stop fighting yelled Barnes and shut that fucking baby up!!! 

Bunny kiss the baby's head to get her to stop crying "why is there a fucking baby in your arms said Barnes you know you can't have babies here. 

"She his Barnes said Elias "how asked Barnes . "Some assholes had the way with bunny and got him pregnant said Elias . 

"Yeah that right Bob bunny had a kid out of wedlock said red what you reckon we kick him out of the platoon. 

"No said Barnes come inside we're talk about want are options are.


	11. Chapter 11

The Army doctor examined Tami she was perfectly fine even those bunny didn't know he was pregnant. She was five pounds As The doctor put a diaper on her Barnes smoke his cigarette "hey O'Neil said Barnes wasn't yours the same weight . "Yeah said red sadly . "Rosie was the a little smaller but she came out to early.

"Why do they put her back in said barns smirking . 

Tammi was wrapped in some blankets than was handed to bunny Taylorr and Elias stand outside the tent talking to Lerner and king . "We'll bunny said king never thought I see bunny as a parent .

"I know said Chris but he is a good father he lost his shit when those Guys try to sell his baby . "Shit man said king why you piss off bunny don't fuckers know he's crazy.

Bunny took his daughter out of the tent and thought he heard moaning coming from behind one of the trees . 

Bunny walk closer towards the noise and saw two soldiers behind a palm tree with both there pants down one on top of other.


	12. Chapter 12

"hey said Bunny don't you mind I got a kid here. "Well don't stick your nose in other people's business . 

"Fucking asshole muttered bunny. Later that day the platoon discuss want to do with Tami "well you can keep her said Barnes and go back to America be honourably discharge or give her up and continue your tour . "I'm not gonna give my daughter up said bunny I Nealy lost her once i don't want to lose her again. "I'm gonna return to America with my daughter.

Bunny never really had a great parents growing up with a over bearing mother who was a little over protective of her son .

Bunny's father was a alcoholic who was never really there in bunny's life or his sister's . 

His father was a deadbeat who hated bunny's guts and was always jealous of him.

Later that day when the sun getting low the platoon gathered around bunny to see Tami "AHH she fucking beautiful said rhah.

"Here here said the entire platoon. "She's cute said king as Tami stated fussing. King took Tami from bunny's arm and started to sing to her.


	13. Chapter 13

"When the night has come And the land is dark And the moon is the only light we'll see.

"No I won't be afraid Oh, I won't be afraid Just as long as you stand, stand by me . So darling, darling Stand by me, oh stand by me Oh stand, stand by me Stand by me.

As Tami was falling asleep in king's arms a familiar face had appeared the man who bunny saw earlier walked in the tent and was about to get a beer and was about to open it but back away when he saw bunny give a look that said "do that and I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove em down your throat .

"I wouldn't wake the youngling up if I was y'all boy. mama wouldn't be none too happy said Barnes . "Why is it sleeping here said the soldier this where we like to unwind at the end of the day you know smoke dope. "Yeah well None of that when baby here said Barnes.

"But ..... Said the man .

"You heard Sgt Barnes said Elias who walk into the conversation don't wake the kid.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was fucking pissed all he wanted was too smoke a little weed after a long day of putting his life at Risk everyday in the foxhole But ever since that fucking baby showed up nothing Been going right.

This kid was the banes of his existence. But for bunny it was like he was a completely different person no longer he was the sadistic murderer and was indeed a patient loving person who never let anyone hurt his child 

Bunny wouldn't even let Barnes near Tami because the last time Barnes was allowed near children he pulled a gun on one near her grandfather threatening to shoot her . "I don't want people like him near Tami said bunny to Lerner people like him are a bad influence .


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took sooooo long I had writer block .

She was only a day old but tami left a last in effect on the platoon. 

Her little face brought a smile on the men and help them forget the hell there where in. Her eyes where a shade of blue Tami had bunny's eyes.

Barnes wasn't happy having a baby here but he sucks it up and live with reality .

Turning over in bed Barnes saw Tami in her crib As she was just starting to wake up she look over him and smiled Barnes wasn't sure if she was smiling or passing gas but either way she was looking at him. 

Barnes who didn't have a maternal bone in his body stared at her and whispered "I hate you.

Tony wouldn't admit it but when was going soft on the kid . 

Maybe because seeing something so small and innocent made him go easy on her.


End file.
